Mother Longlegs
Mother Longlegs, also known as Arachnida Acidosasa,' '''are giant arachnid kaiju that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, ''Kong: Skull Island. Name The Mother Longlegs name is based on the famous term, "Daddy Longlegs", a common nickname for various types of insects and arachnids. The "mother" prefix refers to the species as female only. Design Appearance Mother Longlegs are gigantic spider-like creatures that stand around 5 to 7 meters tall. They possess incredibly long legs that resemble bamboo stalks, allowing them to blend in seamlessly with the surrounding forests, with their legs posing as plants and their upper bodies held high above the canopy. The top half of the Mother Longlegs are covered in leaves with 8 red eyes. In addition to their eight legs, Mother Longlegs possess two additional limbs located closer to their heads, which are equipped with pincer-like claws. A giant Mother Longlegs is also seen in Issue #4 of Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. It is far larger than the average Mother Longlegs, and can even compete in size to creatures such as the Mire Squids, Skullcrawlers, and Kong himself. Its head is more rigid, and unlike its smaller counterparts, it has fur instead of leaves growing out of the top of its head and abdomen. Portrayed Mother Longlegs are portrayed by CGI Personality Mother Longlegs are ambush predators that lurk in bamboo forests for unsuspecting prey. Not much is known about the giant individual or if its even the same species due to the drastic differences, but what is certain is its size could hinder its camouflage and thus does not need to rely on stealth to attack potential victims and it can also be assumed that it is capable of using all the abilities of its smaller counterparts. Origins "An all-female, self-reproducing species, this towering arachnid is unlike any spider seen on Earth. The dense bamboo forests of the island's north-side offer the perfect habitat for a colony of predatory creatures with such slender, extended limbs. When the spider is perfectly still, the bamboo trunks conceal it perfectly, turning an entire forest into a silent deathtrap of legs and mandibles. Theoretical possibility: these creatures are a supermutation of the ''opiliones order of arachnids, known colloquially as 'harvestmen'. Vascular bundles of woody xylem found within the appendages of the Mother Longlegs suggest that trace elements of actual bamboo are within its physiology, as though the flora of its natural habitat has become infused within its DNA. The Mother Longlegs has evolved sharpened spikes at the end of its powerful legs. Eight razor-sharp blades rein down from above on unsuspecting prey, pinning them to the ground with a poisoned spur that immobilizes the victim and sucks vital nutrients from the body like a milkshake through a straw. These creatures are not just man-eaters. They drink their prey. Once immobilized, the creature's underbelly unleashes muscular tendrils that ensnare the victim and lift them high off the ground to be swallowed up by the beast's open stomach."'' History Kong: Skull Island Packard and his group encountered a Mother Longlegs while trying to navigate through a bamboo forest. It impaled a soldier and attempted to drag Mills into it's stomach. It was incapacitated when the humans cut off some of it's legs, causing it to topple, and Packard finished it off with a barrage of gunfire to the head. Skull Island: The Birth of Kong A group of Mother Longlegs, which include a giant one the size of Kong attacked the Iwi settlement when Riccio destroyed the walls using the seismic charges brought by the previous Monarch expedition. The giant arthropods started to kill many, including Riccio's colleague Medov. When Aaron Brooks and Ato were cornered by the large Mother Longlegs, Kong arrived catching it off guard, killing it before proceeding to kill all of the remaining smaller Longlegs. Abilities Camouflage and Stealth Mother Longlegs are perfectly adapted for camouflage in the dense forests of Skull Island. With their limbs resembling bamboo stalks and their bodies held high above the forest canopy, they blend seamlessly with the forest, allowing them to attack unaware prey that passes through their territory. Pincers Mother Longlegs are equipped with crab-like pincers that allow them to grab their prey. Poison The legs of the Mother Longlegs are filled with poison that allow the Mother Longlegs to drain vital nutrients from their victims. Speed and Agility Mother Longlegs can use their legs to strike their intended victims in a swift motion. They are also able to jump and reach large heights. Strength and Combat Mother Longlegs are able to carry humans in their pincers and tendrils, and the spear-like tips of their legs can pierce through humans with ease. Tendrils Mother Longlegs use fleshy tentacles they release from openings beneath their abdomens which snag their prey and reel them up to their stomachs. Webbing Mother Longlegs are able to fire webbing during their fight with Kong to slow him down. Weaknesses Limited Durability The normal Mother Longlegs are quite vulnerable to gunfire and they can easily be overpowered by the larger Kong. The larger one was more impervious to gunfire but was killed quickly by Kong. Vulnerable Legs The legs of the Mother Longlegs are quite thin and fragile. If some of the legs are cut off, the Mother Longlegs will fall to the ground and become helpless. Category:Skull Island Category:Titans Category:Destroyer